


And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates?)

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fashion designer/model, Friends to Lovers, I'll write more if y'all like it, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oneshot for now, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, They are oblivious but in love, adrienette - Freeform, fake dating au, hopefully, messy Marinette, organized Adrien, reveal in first chapter, roommates au, their friends all ship them, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Alternatively titled, if I write more: I May Not Clean My Room, But That Doesn't Make Me A Hoarder.After a rather anticlimactic reveal, Adrien and Marinette decide that it's best if they share an apartment, so they can cover for each other in the event of an akuma.One thing leads to another and suddenly they're fake dating.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	And They Were Roommates (Oh My God They Were Roommates?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fake dating and sharing an apartment tropes so....

When Ladybug flipped into a random alleyway to detransform, the last thing she expected was for Chat Noir to choose the same exact alleyway. 

What were the odds? There were hundreds of alleys in Paris alone..

But no. He had to choose the same one.

As she called for her transformation, her partner jumped down, there was a bright green light and they stated at each other.

Civilian to civillian. Partner to partner. 

Ladybug was staring at Chat Noir, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng was staring at Adrien Agreste. 

After an uncomfortable silence, Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "So... Do you want to go on a date?"

Marinette blinked. "I'm still processing. What?"

"Nothing." He waved his hands. "This is, not what I was expecting."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"No no no. I'm really glad that it's you. My partner is actually one of my best friends. I can't believe that I'm this lucky."

"Oh." Her face softened. "I'm glad it's you too."

"And I always wanted you to be the first person to know."

"Same... Not that I wanted to tell you yet. I wanted to wait, at least until Hawkmoth was defeated, you know?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Wow."

"What?"

"I'm so lucky." His eyes started watering.

"Don't you cry on me Agreste." She stared at him even though her eyes were watering too.

"I'm not." He sniffed. "I'm just so happy."

"You're my best friend, you know that?"

"Yeah." More tears started dripping down his face. "I know."

"C'mon." She reached a hand out to wipe his tears. "we've gotta go. I have a very big meeting at work and I'm already late."

"I'm sure," Adrien gave her a tearful wink, "I'm sure the boss can make an exception for you."

"Flatterer." She blushed. "You aren't my boss yet."

"Wait, Mari this is perfect."

"Yeah it is."

"No. I mean, you're looking for a new apartment, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because," his face lit up, "my apartment is perfect for us."

"I really couldn't intrude."

"I got it with the intention of sharing it with Ladybug some day."

"What do you mean?"

"Quiet neighborhood, no one to see me transform. It's at the top of a building, lots of windows."

"Easy in and out." She nodded. "Just like the balcony I had when I was younger."

"I forgot the best part. It has a balcony!" 

"I think I'm sold."

"Let's share an apartment." He held out his fist.

"Let's do it." Fist bump.

Part of Marinette knew she was going to regret it, but also it would be a lot easier to be a superhero with another superhero rather than an average roommate.

He looked at his watch. "You're going to be late to work. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Ive managed for years."

"That's why you're always late. It's not tardiness, it's akuma."

"Yeah. That's why I get so frustrated. It's really out of my control."

"Even still, you've got to go. My father wouldn't care if you were in a car accidents he does not like lateness." He grabbed her hand.

"I can't run to work."

"No, but my car is parked down the street and I'm headed that way anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Marinette. If we're going to share an apartment, we're definitely going to carpool. C'mon."

"Okay." She jumped in his car as he speeded towards the Gabriel Fashions building. 

As they sprinted into the front lobby, they were met by a very disappointed looking Gabriel Agreste. 

"Late, once again." He shrugged. "I'd offer to buy you a clock, but I'm sure you'd never look at it."

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"I believe that's what you said last time."

Marinette winced. "I mean it-"

"And the time before."

"If I could interrupt," Adrien interrupted, "it wasn't her fault."

She squeezed his hand and shot him a look that said _what are you doing_

He gave her a nod. _Follow my lead._

"What do you mean?" His father asked coldly.

"It was mine." 

Marinette and Gabriel both gasped. "How so?"

"I asked her out to lunch." Adrien blushed. "I knew she had a limited break, but I thought we could make it there and back in time. I didn't account for the traffic from the akuma or the-"

Gabriel cut his son off to stare at Marinette. "Is this true?"

"Uh yes sir."

He turned back to his son. "And you like this girl?"

"More than anything."

"What are your intentions with my son?"

Marinette froze. "I like him. He's kind and sweet and he likes me back."

"Are you using him to gain popularity or my favor?"

"How could you accuse Marinette of something like that?"

"If I may, I would never do that. Adrien is my friend, first and foremost. I'd never do anything to hurt him."

"Fine." Gabriel sighed. "But you know company policy." 

"No. I can't lose this." Marinette felt the years come back.

"One of you will have to quit, and Adrien clearly isn't going to-"

"I'll quit."

His father stared at him. "No. You won't."

"I'll do it for her."

"You can't quit. You're the face of the company."

"Watch me." He gave his father a cold stare.

"When I grow too old you're going to take over the company. Adrien we have a meeting today with the board of investors today about you stepping up as CEO. You can't give up on that."

"I'm pretty sure I can. And I just did." Adrien shrugged. 

Marinette squeezed his hand. _What Are You Doing???_

"You can't give up on your dream son."

"It's not my dream, Dad. It's yours." He gave Marinette a soft smile. "She's my dream."

Gabriel looked at her. "If you quit, you'll still be able to live comfortably off of Adrien's salary."

"Thanks, but I have no interest in being a trophy wife. You hired me to be a designer, I'm going to be a designer." 

Adrien smiled. "I could be your trophy husband."

"You're certainly pretty enough."

"You can't just quit the company, Adrien."

"I'll stay, if she can too."

"Fine." Gabriel looked between them. "But you can't cause any scandals."

"We won't." Marinette promised. 

"And you'll have to bring her to events."

"I will." Adrien smiled. "They'll be more fun with her there."

"Lastly, no pda at work."

"Of course. I would never do anything like that-"

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I was speaking more to my son." 

"Oh. Duh."

"I make no promises." Adrien smirked. "I'll kiss my girlfriend if I want to."

His father sighed. "I'm getting to old for this. You aren't a teenager anymore. I trust you to make smart decisions."

Adrien nodded. "We will."

"Now, I have some important business to attend to." Gabriel walked off. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Marinette burst out laughing. "Make smart decisions, was that supposed to be a sex talk?"

Adrien shuddered. "I have no idea. And what was that? He'd never fire you. He talks about how creative you are all the time."

"Was it some sort of test?"

"I don't know. He's a weird man."

"Yeah." Marinette smirked. "What is he going to think when he finds out that we share an apartment."

"Hopefully he doesn't find out." Adrien shook his head. "Im pretty sure it would give him a heart attack."

"Thanks for covering. I owe you one partner."

"What are partners for?" He gave her a smile.

"That just creates one problem."

"What?"

"We aren't actually dating."

"I forgot about that part."

"Right. So, should we just keep up the act around Gabriel or around everyone?"

"I think everyone, to be safe, right?"

"Yeah. That's probably better. I wouldn't want anyone to tell your father that we lied to him."

"That's smart. We can say it's fairly new and we aren't public about it yet."

"Yeah." Marinette groaned. "Oh no."

"What?"

"If we're going to be dating, you have to have dinner with my parents."

"Your parents love me. And they make such great food."

"Except when you got my dad akumatized."

"Technically, that was Chat Noir, not Adrien "

"You're the same person."

"They don't know that. It'll be fine."

"Okay." She shook her head. "Man. It's really been a crazy day."

"Right? It was sunny and now it's raining."

"I mean more along the lines of this morning I didn't know who my partner was and how I'm moving into his apartment and dating him."

"Whoa."

"What a day."

"You know, when we get married, this is the day that we'll look back on as being the best day of our lives."

"You're a sap." She elbowed him. "And we aren't even dating."

"Not yet, Buggaboo."

"You'd still date me, even though you know I'm Marinette?"

"What do you mean? Marinette is amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Adrien gave her a smile. "After work, I'll give you a ride home and we can start moving your stuff over."

"You're really excited for this, aren't you."

"It's like a sleepover every night." He smiled. "We could play games and cuddle and-"

"You're cute." She chuckled. "Sleepover or not, I'm not playing spin the bottle with you."

"Even though I'm your fake boyfriend?" He blushed. "And I was thinking games like mariokart, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I'd rather wait until I have a real boyfriend to play spin the bottle with." She teased. "I've got to get to work, see you later Chaton." 

Adrien watched as she walked towards her office.

_You know I could be your real boyfriend. If you wanted._

By the time he gained enough courage to admit that, she was already gone. 

She never took his flirting seriously, why would this be any different.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!! I think this was a good spot to end it, but also I could totally keep writing this AU.


End file.
